encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Bär kletterte über den Berg
__INDEX__ Der Bär kletterte über den Berg ist eine Short Story von Alice Munro. Die Originalfassung trägt den Titel „The Bear Came Over the Mountain“ (1999). Bei The New Yorker ist die Story seit dem 21. Oktober 2013 im Web lesbar.„The Bear Came Over the Mountain“, zuerst publiziert in The New Yorker am 27. Dezember 1999. Frei im Web lesbar seit dem 21. Oktober 2013. In der Sammlung Hateship, Friendship, Courtship, Loveship, Marriage (2001) ist die Story in englischer Sprache 49 Seiten lang. Auf Deutsch erschien sie in der Übersetzung von Heidi Zerning in der gleichnamigen Sammlung Der Bär kletterte über den Berg. Drei Dreiecksgeschichten (2008) beim Verlag Klaus Wagenbach in Berlin. Inhalt Für Fiona und Grant, die seit fast 50 Jahren verheiratet sind, beginnt eine neue Phase in ihrer Beziehung, als Fiona Verwirrtheit attestiert wird und Grant sie in ein Pflegeheim bringt. In den ersten 30 Tagen ist kein Besuch gestattet und Grant weiß danach nicht, ob Fiona ihn noch erkennt. Fiona hat sich inzwischen Aubrey zugewandt, der allerdings von seiner Ehefrau aus finanziellen Gründen wieder nach Hause geholt wird. Grant wäre einer Annäherung an dessen Ehefrau nicht abgeneigt - wie er schon in den Jahren zuvor mit anderen Frauen Beziehungen hatte. Als Fiona wieder von Grant besucht wird, scheint sie im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Käfte zu sein. Das Ende ist offen. Figuren * Fiona * Eltern von Fiona * Grant * Eltern von Grant * „foreigner“ und „two or three interns“ (in Fionas Jugend) * „German soldiers“ (Grant) * Arzt * „Women of his“ (Grant) * Polizist * Mr. Farquar, Nachbar von Fiona und Grant, den sie im Pflegeheim Meadowlake besucht haben * Jacqui Adams, Geliebte von Grant * Kristy, Pflegerin in Meadowlake * „some friend“ (in Meadowlake) * „a very disconsolate woman“ (in Meadowlake) * „another woman“ (in Meadowlake) * Aubrey, „the man she sat closest to“ (Grant sieht Fiona) * „all the players at the table“ (in Meadowlake) * Phoebe Hart, Freundin von Fiona * „the coffee woman“ (in Meadowlake) * „one tough old stick“ (Pflegerin in Meadowlake) * Marian, Aubreys Ehefrau * „her sister“ (Marian) * „Saturday visitors“ * Sohn von Marian * Ehefrau des Sohnes von Marian Zur Entstehungsgeschichte Alice Munro hatte „The Bear Came Over the Mountain“ häufig überarbeitet, bevor die Story veröffentlicht wurde.„An Appreciation of Alice Munro“, by Ann Close and Lisa Dickler Awano, Compiler and Editor. In: The Virginia Quarterly Review. VQR Symposium on Alice Munro. Summer 2006, S. 102-105. Ausgaben * „The Bear Came Over the Mountain“, zuerst publiziert in The New Yorker am 27. Dezember 1999. Auch enthalten in: Hateship, Friendship, Courtship, Loveship, Marriage (2001), außerdem aufgenommen in No Love Lost (2003), Carried Away: A Selection of Stories (2006), Alice Munro's Best: A Selection of Stories (2008) und New Selected Stories (2011). ** Auf Deutsch enthalten in der Sammlung Der Bär kletterte über den Berg. Drei Dreiecksgeschichten (2008) bei Wagenbach in Berlin. Deutsche Übersetzung von Heidi Zerning. Verlag Klaus Wagenbach, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-8031-2593-4 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literarisches Werk Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Kanadische Literatur